Don't You Cry  Canada x America
by HitachiinElephant
Summary: Britain is ill with pnemonia and looks as if he could die any day now. Although it won't happen, America thinks it's true and turns to Canada for comfort. Yaoi


Don't You Cry

America x Canada

The sound of horrible coughing and wheezing came from Arthur Kirkland's room for days. He was out with Russia when they got caught in a blizzard. Ivan only got a small cold, but Britain caught a terrible case of pneumonia. He wasn't sick as a dog. He was worse. Ivan still had work to do at his house, so he sent a care package as an apology. It was full of Russian treats and some warm Sbiten.

But with the blond too weak to do anything, he could only lay in bed all day. Matthew and Alfred, the two boys he treated like sons, came over to help around the house and help care for him.

Everyday, before America would head back to his own home, he would sit and visit with his fatherly figure. Alfred really did worry about the man. He was the only one he could really talk with. France was just strange, not to mention a perv. Russia was just plain scary. China never would really listen to him. Britain was all he had.

"So, you feeling any better tonight, British dude?" he laughed softly, trying to lighten the mood in the atmosphere.

The blond pushed himself up and leaned against the wall. "Not really. It's almost as if the life in me is breaking apart." He paused for a moment of coughing. "I feel as if I won't last much longer sometimes."

Those words stabbed Alfred in the heart. He didn't want to lose this man. Who else would he have? "You can't die on us, Britain! Sure, you owe me a shitload of cash, but who else will I talk to when you're gone?" He felt a few tears forming in his eyes.

"Calm down, America," Arthur cooed, taking his shoulder, "I won't die. I promise. I just feel like it. Why don't you head home and get some rest. Matthew, too."

The brunette wiped his eyes and nodded. "'Kay. See you tomorrow, Britain."

Arthur nodded and slid back down on his bed, turning on his side to sleep.

Canada was standing outside the door the two spoke behind, listening in on their chat. He never knew how much Alfred cared about that man. It was almost like all three of them were a family.

When the door opened, the blond stepped back a few feet and turned to pretend he was doing something else. He could hear Alfred blowing his nose in a tissue. Matthew turned and looked at the other he considered a brother. "Everything alright, America?" he asked, his voice soft like always.

"Hm?" The American turned to look at the Canadian. He quickly straightened his posture to look like he was okay. "Yeah, yeah! I-I'm fine… I'm fine…" He then sighed and sat on the couch, burying his face in his hands.

The blond never saw America like this. He was usually so hyper and happy. This was almost the complete opposite of that. Matthew glanced at a picture of himself, America, and Britain. He considered it their family photo. Sure, it was just the three of them holding up two fingers in peace, but to him, it was a memory he would treasure as a family.

Canada brought his attention back to Alfred and sat beside him, patting his back lightly. "Hey… It'll be alright… Britain is just really sick. That's all. He isn't going to die. Okay?"

Silence.

…

"Alfred?"

It was then that he noticed the liquid squeezing past his fingers. Could it be that America was… _Crying_?

"Alfred, calm down." He wrapped his arms around the older male. He felt the other pair of arms move, then those hands on his arms.

"What if he dies, Matt?" the American wept softly, pushing his face into the other's chest. "I'll have no one else left! He's like a father to me, Matt… A _father_!"

The violet-eyed one felt as if this should be on one of those nature shows. Alfred never opens up like this, nonetheless, cries like this! But Matt understood how he felt. He, too, thought of Arthur as his father and wouldn't know what to do without him. It almost seemed as if he and America were the only ones that noticed him. Without Britain, it would just be Alfred, and soon, no one would even know of his existence.

Tears of Matthew's own began to form. He hid his face in America's hair as he quietly cried along with his brother-like friend. "I-It'll be alright, America. Britain will be a-alright, okay? Just-Just calm down and take a deep breath."

Before long, the two had cried themselves to sleep. Canada had fallen back on the couch from the pressure of America leaning on him. By morning, the two were snuggled together on the couch, the brunette's arms wrapped around the blond's waist. Alfred had nuzzled into Matthew's neck, whose head was at just the right angle.

When Alfred woke up the next morning, he woke with a quiet yawn while unknowingly nuzzling closer to the other. The pressure on his neck woke Matthew a little, his eyes fluttering open. He tried to stretch, but he felt something… _Holding_ him? He looked down and saw arms locking together to hold him. He followed those arms to find the brunette. His first instinct was to scream in shock, but something overpowered that first instinct. Something stronger than an instinct.

So, instead, he stayed quiet and… What's the word? _Enjoyed_ the moment? He wasn't exactly sure what he was doing with the moment. All the blond knew was that here, in this male's arms, feeling his warm breath on his neck… All of it made him smile.

Alfred looked to the male he had in his arms and immediately panicked. "Oh, my god! What the- I was- You- EH?" He squirmed, trying to remove his arms.

However, as he struggled to do so, he accidently pushed himself and his prisoner off the couch to the floor, part of that problem cause from their legs being locked together.

Two pairs of glasses went flying a few feet away as America finally unlocked himself from the other, now leaning back on his hands. "Dude, Matt, I'm so. Sorry! I have no clue how-"

But before he could finish his apology, he heard the soft laughter of Canada's slowly growing louder. The blond sat up and leaned against the couch. He rubbed his eyes and shook his head. "Don't be sorry, Al. I didn't mind, really." Flames licked at his cheeks, making them a darker shade of red every second. He smiled at the other and patted the spot next to him.

Although confused, the hero sat beside the quieter one. "I don't understand. What do you mean 'I didn't mind, really'?"

Canada let out a brief chuckle and shook his head, leaning against America's shoulder. "You really _are_ a little oblivious, aren't you?"

The brunette still couldn't understand. It was so much to take in. Gently, he pushed the younger one off him so he could stand and get his glasses. "I-I'm gonna go check in on Britain…" With that he left the room.

Matthew watched him leave, feeling a little hurt. Yet, when he disappeared into the other room, he let out a dreamy sigh. He could still feel those arms wrapped around his waist. He gave himself a hug while smiling happily. He began to float off into Amazing Dreamland, but the trip was interrupted by him falling over on his side.

When Alfred entered Britain's room, all he could hear were coughs, but they were so quiet. He rushed up to the older blond's side. His skin was so pale, and his breathing was just so uneven. At times, it seemed as if he was choking.

The sight horrified the brunette and brought back the thoughts of death. He covered his mouth to keeps any sounds of crying from escaping his lips as he ran out the door. Once he was out, he let it out, tears and all. "Matty!"

The happy other was already cooking breakfast for the three of them, humming blissfully to himself. When he heard his name and turned to see Alfred running for him, he quickly set the spatula down and ran to hug him. He could tell what was on his mind already as the other sobbed into his shoulder. "It's alright, Al. It's alright." When he wouldn't calm, Canada whispered a song in his ear.

"_Come, stop your crying. It'll be alright._

_ Just take my hand. Hold it tight._

_ I will protect you from all around you._

_ I will be here. Don't you cry…_"

Just then, Alfred took over through his tears. He remembered the song from the movie they watched a long time ago as kids.

"_For one so small, you seem so strong._

_ My arms will hold you, keep you safe and warm._

_ This bond between us can't be broken._

_ I will be here. Don't you cry…_"

Matthew smiled as the sobs quieted a little. "See? It's alright. Even if we do lose Britain, we still have each other." He felt the grip on the back of his shirt tighten. "_We need each other to have to hold._ Remember the song?"

America pulled away slightly and wiped the wetness of his face. He smiled and nodded. He carefully rested a hand over Canada's chest and pressed his lips against his forehead.

"_You'll be in my heart from this day on. Now and forever more._"


End file.
